


Three Instead of Two From A Caring Hand

by CaptainJimothyCarter



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fics [26]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: But its also not smut?, Drabble, F/M, Giving Birth mentioned, I love them so much, Is it even rated right? please let me know if its not, It was supposed to be but now its this, Post-Endgame, Pregnant Peggy, Steggy - Freeform, Steve is a daddy, This started out as smut?, Three instead of two, hes so loving, i really dont know much about baby birthing in this time, not described, or 50s, so I dunno, so we just ignored it, stevepeggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJimothyCarter/pseuds/CaptainJimothyCarter
Summary: Steve Rogers is the sweetest, most loving man on this planet and Peggy would trade him for no other. Especially after he shows up on her doorstep with talk of being from the future. They pave a life together and that's how she ends up here.Nearing her due date with a belly larger than the planet Saturn, unable to fit into any of her maternity clothes, and forced to wear Steve's shirt.That's how she ends up in 14 hours of labor with one more surprise than they planned for.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Series: Tumblr Prompt Fics [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952281
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Three Instead of Two From A Caring Hand

“I don’t know if I liked it beforehand were you were afraid to touch me and my belly or not,” Peggy complains, but there’s no true vile or meaning to her voice. She could feel Steve’s smirk on the underside of her large belly.

She’s officially grown too large for her shirts, the maternity ones Ana had made for her, forcing her to wear Steve’s shirts. Even then her belly was quite easily seen.

This is what happens when you have twins with Captain America and the uncertainty of the serum and the progression of their kids. So far, the most Peggy has suffered was a bruised uterus and a bruised rib, though the latter could be argued that was from Steve picking her up from the tub.

She gasped as she felt his soft nib along the underside of her belly, reaching around to gently swat at his hair.

“Stop being crude,” she demanded, rolling her eyes. “You’re going to make me bruise.”

“And who's going to see it down here beyond me or your doctor? You don’t have an appointment until Friday,” he pointed out, picking his head up so his stubbled face could lay on her stomach. “Besides, you love it.”

She did. Peggy couldn’t deny that. She loved every single touch he granted her. She loved how tenderly he could hold her, his fingertips constantly rubbing her belly. She loved how he took care of her, compared to the horror stories she’s heard growing up of husbands having nothing to do with their wives or even their children after they were born.

Steve was always that person, breaking rules and boundaries, no matter what his time in the future was like. He _loved_ her and while it yes, did get annoying when he tried to do every little thing for her so she didn’t have to lift a finger, she was grateful that he was here after all.

Her favorite parts of waking up were Steve gently rubbing her belly, listening to his soft words to their little ones about how much he loved them, how much their mother loved them, and how he was going to give them the best life possible. She knew about his mother and how she had died when he was just barely an adult, how his father was an abusive alcoholic after the first World War, how Steve did everything he could to ensure that his mother’s life was made easier despite his sickness. It boiled down to this very man laying across her belly and pressing soft kisses along with the stretch marks that will forever mirror her skin.

Loving her, loving their family because he was so in love with her.

“What are you doing?” Peggy giggled, her fingers threading through Steve’s hair. Her breaths were coming in small hitches as he rubbed his stubbled face along her belly, tenderly touching a spot here and there when it made her shift.

“Giving you what you deserve.” He was purring and she knew that tone in his voice well by now. Shifting, Peggy sat up to look at him and Steve sat up on his own knees to look at her. He slowly crawled over her, hovering well over her belly before kissing her.

“I love you,” he murmured in between heated kisses. “I love our little family. I love everything you’ve built here, that we’ve built together.”

He was passionate if anything and damn did Peggy love it. He was obsessed with her body, tenderly caring for her. His favorite thing to do was to run a hot bath and gently shave her legs while she soaked. He always kept a heavy stock on her favorite foods, on her cravings, and never complained if she was hungry in the middle of the night.

Steve’s passion and love for her was only ignited by the pregnancy and Peggy had no doubt in her mind as they fell back into the bed that Steve would do everything he could to make her happy.

_“Darling.”_

Peggy’s eyes closed and she found her breath coming in small pants, her heart racing as he moved his lips and stubble down her neck. He paid careful attention to that spot just below her ear that would drive her absolutely insane.

“Hm? Something wrong.”

“There will be if you don’t get me out of these clothes.”

Steve laughed as he pulled away to admire his wife, wearing nothing but a pair of _his_ boxers and one of his workout shirts. She didn’t hate her body, but he knew she disliked the fact she had outgrew her maternity clothes and couldn’t maintain her normal upkeep right off. They made it work with slightly larger dresses, belts, and his clothes but now that she was officially on bed rest and maternity leave, the need for clothes became obsolete.

Gently sitting her up, Steve worked the shirt off of her frame and tossed it somewhere behind him. His shirt soon followed. His own breath hitched as her red nails ran down his torso, her fingernails catching his nipple and making his eyes close.

“Are-are you sure?”

It’s a question Steve always asks if she’s sure. If she’s sure she wants this, if she’s sure she’s not going to hurt or the children are going to be okay. If she’s sure.

“I’ve never been more sure in my life,” Peggy said, a little annoyed. “You heard the doctor. Sex is actually good for the pregnancy, just go slow.”

Slow was not what Peggy had intended, despite her words. Steve liked to take things literally when he wanted to. That’s why she found herself on edge, with him between her legs, unable to see him. His beard was rubbing the inside of her thighs raw.

“What-Steven, don’t stop now.” She’s breathless, face flushed, and panting when he pulls away from her. It takes her a second to the worry on his face.

“Your water broke.” It’s clear, hard words that strike through her hard. They’ve prepared. There was a bag by the door. Mr. Jarvis was on-call to meet them at the hospital any day now.

“Im-impossible, I would’ve felt it,” Peggy whispered. “I didn’t feel it.”

“Well, I did.” The implication made her cheeks turn a shade of pink and she wasn’t some virgin doll, obviously. “We need to get to the hospital.”

There was no arguing with Steve, no matter how many parenting books he’s read. He’s overly worried, overly cautious, and she’s surprised he’s even letting her walk out the door. He has to run back twice, once to get the bag and call Mr. Jarvis, then back again for the keys.

That’s when the contractions hit, holding onto Steve’s hand the entire overly cautious drive. His hand alters between hers and her belly, trying to calm her down.

“Remember what the nurse said, just breathe through it. We’re almost there, two more blocks.” Granted, maybe talking his pregnant wife down from what has to be the peak of pain was not a good idea.

And given by a look thrown his way, it wasn’t.

Thankfully, by the time they arrived, Mr. Jarvis and Ana were there with a nurse and doctor waiting for them. He could hear Jarvis explaining how he’d already made some calls to let others know and they’ll be here soon. All Steve could think about was Peggy and the pasty pale color of her skin, and how she didn’t look quite alright.

\--

14 hours.

14 long, miserable hours of Peggy in labor.

14 hours of her alternating between cursing Steve’s existence or pushing.

14 hours of screams, curses in many languages, including a few new ones, before new life was brought into the hospital room.

14 hours of three…no _four_ screams.

One belonging to his beautiful, amazing wife Peggy.

One to their infant son, Michael James Carter-Rogers.

One to their other infant son, Chester Stevie Carter-Rogers.

And one to their tiny, precious daughter that no one had guessed was even there, Sarah Elizabeth Carter- Rogers.

“Triplets?” Steve breathed, staring down at the three, healthy bundles of joy in their own bassinettes. All quiet and cooing, his eyes falling to Sarah. She was small, impossibly small, no larger than he must’ve been, being born on the shorter end of the stick. He was afraid to touch her, afraid to even look at her and she might break, but soon as those eyes opened and they mirrored her mother’s, he knew she would be okay.

She had her fighting spirit and his stubborn drive, given her cry was louder than her brothers’.

They’d be okay.

“Happy birthday, darlings,” Steve whispered, kissing each of their temples before looking to his sleeping wife, watching her face smooth out peacefully.

He didn’t know much about the future [ironic, huh?], not when it involved his family, not the love of his life, but Steve knew one thing.

He’d do anything and everything to protect them.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, readers. I don't know. I'm howling at Chester Stevie name though, I suck at names.


End file.
